vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ness
Summary '''Ness' (ネス, Nesu) is the silent main protagonist of Earthbound (Mother 2 in Japan), and is analogous to Ninten and Lucas in their respective games. He greatly enjoys baseball; not only are most of his weapons various types of baseball bats, but he can also equip several baseball caps. In the Earthbound Player's Guide, he is said to wear a special baseball cap with his favorite team's logo on the front. At the beginning of Earthbound, Ness is awoken from a sound sleep by the impact of the meteorite north of his house in Onett. His mother and sister are agitated, but Ness leaves to find out what happened. After meeting up with Lier X. Agerate and Pokey Minch, he returns home and tries to get back to sleep. Soon thereafter, Pokey arrives and demands that Ness help him look for his little brother, who has gone missing during the calamity surrounding the impact. After a pep-talk from his mother, Ness, Pokey and King go back out to the hillside, where they find Picky (who reveals it was Pokey who actually ran away). They also encounter Buzz-Buzz, an insectoid warrior who has returned from the future to warn Ness of the threat that Giygas poses to the universe. It is from Buzz-Buzz that Ness learns of the prophecy surrounding his future; that he, along with the help of two other boys and one girl, will stand against Giygas and save the universe from total annihilation. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | Low 2-C Name: Ness Origin: Earthbound/Mother 2 Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Human Boy, Psychic, The Chosen One Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Magicant=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, PSI (Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Healing, Can Inflict and remove status ailments (Such as Sleep, Paralysis, Uncontrollable crying, Confusion) Forcefield Generation (For non-psychic attacks only, also grants Attack Reflection), Can harm intangible and Non-Corporeal beings (Capable of hitting ghosts and the Starmen), Can double his Guts with Sudden Guts Pill, Durability amplification with defense spray, Transformation with bag of Dragonite, Can summon bees with honey shower, Explosion Manipulation with Super Bomb, Fate Manipulation and Probability Manipulation (Protected by the Truth of the Universe, who can manipulate fate and probability on a universal scale), Ectoplasm Manipulation and Poison Manipulation with Pharaoh's curse, Sound Manipulation with Stag Beetle, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can fight and defeat the Mani Mani statue, whose powers were able to turn people greedy and selfish, without being affected), Electricity Manipulation (With the Franklin Badge, he's capable of completely reflecting Lightning based attacks back at the enemy), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis, Confusion, Uncontrollably crying, and Sleep Manipulation) with various Pendants and Bracelets, minor resistance to Time Stop (Can dodge attacks even while Dali's Clock freezes time). |-|Post-Magicant=Same as before, but more powerful, Acausality (Type 1; Despite Giygas changing the past and fighting him there, he did not suffer any change in the present time), Creation (Can create items such as equipment and weapons and brought them to the real world), Absorption (Absorbed the entirety of Magicant), Can likely damage Abstracts beings (Capable of slightly hurting Giygas before he became more powerful), Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation (Could survive the Creation of Giygas's Dimension, as well as all his changes to the battle area and his attacks), Void Manipulation (Could fight in Giygas's Dimension of darkness, which is able to absorb Paula's call for help), Limited Immortality (Type 6, his spirit will reunite with his original body even after being destroyed, but only one time), Reality Warping and Matter Manipulation (Created Magicant, which was stated to be an entire universe in the original text), Fusionism, Large Size (Type 8), Cosmic Awareness, Higher-Dimensional Existence, and possibly Non-Corporeal (Touched the Truth of the Universe and became one with the universe), Resistance to Mind Control. Attack Potency: Small City level+ (On par with the rest of the Chosen Four when they were about to take on enemies like the Ghost of Starman, who are still fought by the end of the game. Can also fight against the Sanctuary Guardians such as Thunder and Storm, who regularly causes storms throughout the battle which requires this much energy), can ignore durability with PK Flash, but it is rare. | Universe level+ (Touched the Truth of the Universe, which was described as being both space and time. Created Magicant, which was stated to be an entire universe in the original text. His psychic consciousness overlapped everything in the universe, which allowed him to fight Giygas) Speed: Speed of Light (Should be comparable to the rest of the Chosen Four when they were about to take on Pokey Minch) | Omnipresent (His psychic consciousness became one with the universe) Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(Able to lift a submarine alongside Paula and Jeff) 'Striking Strength: Small City Class+ (Can hurt the Ghost of Starman) | Unknown Durability: Small City level+ | Universe level+ (Became one with everything in the universe and shielded the party from Giygas attacks) Stamina: High (Can fight for long periods of time, can take mortal wounds and still manage to heal himself), higher as a robot. Range: Extended melee range with his bat. Hundreds of meters with PSI | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Bat, Yo-yo, Slingshot, Baseball cap, Franklin Badge, Pills, teddy bear Intelligence: Above average, Poo remarks how well he managed to use PSI without any training. | Nigh-Omniscient (Gained the power of the Sea of Eden, which was described as the Supreme intelligence and Truth of the Universe) Weaknesses: Pacifist, gets home sick if he hasn't called/visited home recently. | None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'PK Rockin:' Powerful psychokinetic wave that assaults all enemies. *'Teleport:' Allows immediate teleportation to anywhere he has previously been. *'Paralysis:' Freezes opponents by making them too numb to move. *'Shield:' Reduces the damage in half and reflects enemy attacks back at them. Can be layered to become stronger. *'Lifeup:' Heals himself and his allies. *'PK Flash:' Causes instant death, makes enemies cry or makes them feel strange or become numb. *'Hypnosis:' Victim falls asleep. *'Healing:' Removes status alignments. Key: Pre-Magicant | ' Post-Magicant' Others Notable Victories: Superman (Pre-Crisis) (DC Comics) Superman's Profile (Low 2-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Shulk (Xenoblade) Shulk’s Profile (Low 2-C versions are used and speed was equalized) Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill Cipher's profile (Both were Low 2-C and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Lord of Games (Banjo-Kazooie (Verse)) Lord of Game’s Profile (Both were Low 2-C and Speed was equalized) SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) SCP-682's Profile (Post-Magicant Ness and Extended Canon keys were used and speed was equalized) Bowser (Mario Bros) Bowser's Profile (Dreamy Bowser and Post-Magicant Ness were used, speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Earthbound Category:Game Characters Category:Psychics Category:Nintendo Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Humans Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Void Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2